


Keeping History

by Lifewillbegood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin!Ron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Siblings, Wizarding World, gringrotts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifewillbegood/pseuds/Lifewillbegood
Summary: After the war, they all expected him to get married, settle down and have a family. Ron wanted nothing of the sort so it's no surprise that he gets tired of it and leaves. 10 years later Gringotts employs its first personal mediwizard who also happens to be a ward maker.





	1. Breaking Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on ffn in case you stumble upon it there. I'll post chapter by chapter on here until they are both at the same pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this!!!!

It was odd how life worked, really. The things you used to hate turned into things you love. At least that’s how Ronald Weasley saw it. After the war, he became an auror exactly the way he wanted to, helped catch all the death eaters and had them shipped off to Azkaban but afterwards he had nothing to do. Catching common criminals just wasn’t the same anymore so he took more risks, did more life-threatening missions, worked harder and on top of that: Hermione expected him to settle down with her.

* * *

 

They were at a holiday gathering at Neville’s place a few days before Yule when everything went downhill.  
“So when are you guys going to settle down?” asked Ginny flashing the engagement ring on her finger as she grinned.  
Ron shook his head, “Not yet. I need some time.”  
Hermione hearing in on their conversation, walked up and asked with an edge to her words,“How much time? What do you need? Even Harry is settling down, why can’t you?”  
“‘Mione I need some time, I’m ready for that yet.” Ron replied.  
Hermione scoffed, and raised her voice, “Then,when will you be ready?”  
Ron sighed, and replied calmly even while seeing the witch’s agitation, “I don’t know.”  
Hermione was outraged, she yelled at him. “YOU NEVER KNOW ANYTHING. I HAVE STUCK WITH YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU CAN’T EVEN AGREE TO SETTLE DOWN? YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SUFFERED IN THIS WAR OR LOST SOMEONE TO IT. YOU THINK YOU’RE SOMETHING SPECIAL? WELL YOU’RE NOT. YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING AND YOU DISTURB MY SLEEP. I AM TIRED AND DONE WITH YOU. I HAVE TRIED TO HELP AND TO BE PATIENT BUT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR NIGHTMARES AND YOUR CONSTANT ATTENTION SEEKING. GET OVER YOURSELF ALREADY. NO ONE WOULD WANT TO PUT UP WITH A WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE LIKE YOU.”  
Ron didn’t yell back, didn’t scream at her, he didn’t look angry.  
If anything, he looked resigned and slightly saddened when he said, “You’re right. You should move on with your life and forget me.”  
And just like that he turned and left.  
\-----------------------  
Ginny had turned to glare at the still visibly agitated witch the minute her brother had disappeared through the floo and if looks could kill, Hermione would have died 12 times over already.  
“How could you do that? Do you have no regard for his feelings?” She yelled, “Harry may have settled down but that’s because he’s always been on his own and forced to grow up too early. He also has nightmares but he is in no way disturbing my sleep. I love him, all of him: the good, the bad, and everything in between. For Merlin’s sake! He died and came back. He needed some reassurance that he did have some control over his own choices. But Ron? Ron likes to take things slow and wait for the opportune moment when it actually matters to him. You know him. He doesn’t study but he is a brilliant strategist the only problem is that he takes his time and people don’t like waiting for him. I thought you were different seeing as you waited for him all these years but it looks like I was wrong. You were just like everyone else who gave up on him.”  
Hermione remained unconcerned and so Ginny scowled and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a weird ending but I think the summary is promising and I know a lot people see this trope/idea thing and  
> overdone quite a bit but I plan on making my story a little different.  
> When the Trio breaks up or conflict occurs, Hermione and Ron is usually portrayed as the bad guys. However, Her  
> often sides with Harry. I wanted to write a story where Hermione and Ron were in conflict and (spoiler alert) Harr  
> sides with Ron.  
> I feel like people rarely appreciate Ron so this was born. Don't worry though, guys. This will be packed with so ma  
> feels it's not even funny. For real, it will be borderline AU but you will fall in love in with Ron for it. At least that's m  
> goal and what happened to me while writing it.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Drop a review on your way out.


	2. Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say. I wanted to wait a few days to post the next chapter but I got ansty so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you might feel that Hermione was super OOC last chapter but I had reasons for it. I promise she is not awful the entire time but no one is perfect everyone snaps at some point.

Molly had initially taken the news of Ron’s departure surprisingly well. She yelled a bit but for the most part didn’t seem affected. She merely muttered about children and their ridiculous temper tantrums. Ron had already moved out and had his own flat in London. It was properly warded but not yet connected to the floo as he had only recently bought it. He left an address for them but not being very knowledgeable about London let alone the muggle world, they did not find it.  
Yule, New Year and Easter all came and went but nothing seemed to be wrong. The holidays were still cheerful and passed without incident. His brothers and sister would come in and occasionally glance at the clock on the wall but it would always say traveling or lost. More time passed and the youngest Weasley boy wasn’t spoken of. It was almost a year later when one of his older brothers couldn’t take it anymore.  
Bill had not witnessed the argument at Neville’s party but he had seen how his brother had been fading since the war. He remembered the day he first noticed something wrong.  
_It was a frosty evening in February and Ron had been sitting by the lake a few miles away from the Burrow. Bill knew he’d be here as it was his favorite place to be ever since they had been little. He was leaning against the willow across from the lake, with his knees drawn to his chest and his hands under his knees. He didn’t seem to notice as Bill approached nor did he seem aware when Bill had eased down beside him. Bill made to take a glance at Ron’s face and paused as he saw the expression on his face. It was an expression so hopeless, so lost, so sad, that it clenched Bill’s heart to see. Ron was looking like he wanted that lake to swallow him whole._  
_Bill wanted nothing but to be able to engulf his youngest brother in a hug but knew that if he surprised Ron, he would be hexed six ways to Sunday so instead he simply said, “I thought I’d find you here.”_  
_Ron’s head flipped around so fast that it was a miracle his neck hadn't snapped. The smile that graced his features was so bright and happy that Bill would have thought the expression from before was never there but he knew what he had seen and the war taught him to never dismiss anything. He wondered then how many times, he had seen Ron have an expression like that and how many times he dismissed it. As he idly chartered he also wondered how many times other people had seen it and disregarded it, assuming that Ron never had any troubles._  
And so at a Yule dinner at the burrow, a year after Ron had disappeared, a dam burst.  
As they sat there eating, Bill was very upset. Fleur tried to calm him down but understood what he felt; if any of Fleur’s brothers or sisters had been treated the way Ron had been, not that that would ever happen, the other siblings would make Azkaban seem like a playground to the tormentor.  
Arthur spoke,the anger in his was evident, “Looks like Ron didn’t come once again.”  
Molly responded, “I’d prefer if he didn’t come at all. The boy was acting like a hooligan. He thinks he can do whatever he wants, not committing himself to sweet little Hermione. I taught him better than that. He cannot just go and-”  
Bill cut her off, “and what? Be himself? Do the right thing and not give Hermione something he’s not ready to give? Charlie, Percy, and Fred aren’t married yet, what about them? Are they scorned by you? In fact, Charlie was engaged and broke off his engagement but were you mad at him? No, of course not.” Bill blinked back the tears as he remember the expression on Ron’s face that day by the lake; he flashed back to all the times Ron was treated badly by the rest of the family, the way no one ever noticed and the first time he received a hiding from their mother, “Ron was always the one who was hated. You always gave him the worst punishments. I still remember the first time you gave him a hiding. Dad had taken Charlie, Percy, Fred and George to Diagon alley to get school supplies for Charlie and I. I was sick so I couldn’t go and Ron, Mum and Ginny were going to stay home anyway. I heard the sound of something breaking and the sound of mum yelling. You raged at him and told him he would get a good hiding for what he’d done. He cried and screamed and I wanted nothing more than to run in and help but I could barely get out of bed; Ron begged for it to stop but you gave him the 40 swats you said you would even though when Charlie set the kitchen on fire you stopped at 15. “  
Molly opened her mouth to defend herself but Bill didn’t give her the chance, “Don’t you DARE try to say that beating a toddler so hard that he could barely move was justified. Don’t you DARE try to say that it is right for a 13 year old to hold his youngest brother, a three year old at the time, as he cried himself to exhaustion asking you why their mother hated him and called him a worthless waste of space. I asked Mum why she did what she did. And you know what she said?” He turned to his siblings and family friends as obviously they had not heard this before and looked like they wanted to know why “She said that he deserved it for breaking the dishes and ruining the meal she had made. I could not believe it but I shrugged and thought it was a one time thing because after that I never really paid attention to what was happening to Ron. I thought about school and the following years had me worried about OWLs, NEWTs and employment and once I was employed by Gringotts, the little time I spent with the family, I paid attention to Charlie, Percy, the twins or Ginny. I regretfully didn’t spend any time with or pay attention to Ron.”  
Bill paused to take a deep breath in attempt to calm himself down.  
Molly, seeing the anger on children’s faces, took the chance to try and defend herself, “That’s preposterous! All of you are treated equally, same punishments, same rewards, same attention and same everything. To think that you could say such a thing!”  
Charlie was the one who spoke up this time, “I know you never treated Ron well. You didn’t give him the same praise or respect for anything that he did. The first thing you did when the burrow was fixed after the war was to berate Ron for when he went with Harry and Hermione to hunt Horcruxes.”  
Arthur finally mustered up the courage to speak but Percy beat him to it, “When I became a prefect you showered me in praise, bought me a new owl and robes even as stuck up and prideful I was being. However, when Ron became a prefect you didn’t say a word. No congratulations, nothing. You treated him worse the dirt you treated me like when I said I disowned the rest of the family.”  
The table’s occupants took in a sharp breath at the mention of what they all had thought was Percy’s betrayal. It was later revealed that during the war, while Percy had joined the ministry of his free will, he continued to follow orders, degrade and reject his family later on because the death eaters had threatened and later captured his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Fudge was in fact being bribed by Lucius Malfoy and was in league with many death eaters and was not above doing what he could to keep himself in control of the ministry and keeping tabs on Dumbledore and those close to him was a priority. Percy had refused but the threat hanging over his girlfriend had him doing so. However, he cared about his family and smart enough to escape having to spy by making them angry at him and estranging himself from them while telling his superiors that they hated and distrusted him for working under Crouch. They believed him but in anger captured Penelope and tortured her. They took photos of her torment and sent them to Percy in order to make him more obedient. Percy managed to rescue her a couple months before the final battle and they spent time on the run until Aberforth Dumbledore hid them in his cellar where no one would find them. Unfortunately Penelope had many injuries due to the torture and with them unable to reach a healer not much could be done to help her. When Aberforth informed them of the battle commencing, Penelope saw Percy’s worry and told him to go and help. She told him not to worry about her and focus on his family so with great reluctance and great relief, Percy headed to Hogwarts to join the fray. **(The battle was canon)**  
During the celebration, Percy snuck away to check on Penelope to find her already dead. Her lifeless eyes stared above. A smile graced her lips. A letter for Percy clutched in her hand. Percy was never quite the same after the war and most people attributed it to being in the war or losing Fred. He was going to keep it a secret because he deserved the scorn but he revealed it in order to help George.  
George sighed and rose, “Percy has a point even with the scorn we never treated him too badly but we treated Ron horribly. F….Fred.. and I were always pretty harsh when we pranked him but we just wanted to tough him up. I regret it sometimes but it’s too late now.”  
The sibling sighed as they realised that it was true. It was too late to do anything about it. It was so long ago that it all happened and on top of it all Ron wasn’t here.  
Bill spoke up once more, “I’m tired of this mum. I know that you can be harsh but I never realised how harsh. Now Ron is out merlin knows where and merlin knows if he’ll ever come back. My only question is why? Why do you hate him so much?”  
Ginny finally voiced her thoughts, “ used to complain about how I had to be all careful and that Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins and Ron were so lucky because they didn’t have to deal with being a girl. Ron used to tell me about how mum had wished for a girl in fact when Ron was born they couldn’t determine the gender so she hoped he was a girl and was very disappointed when he wasn’t. He said that I should be glad mum loves me so much to pay special attention to me for being a girl. I should have realised that he said that because mum didn’t like him. I should have realised what kind of reason is that anyway? That’s no excuse!”  
Arthur had enough and stood, “Now listen here. I’ll have you know we didn’t treat Ron badly. We treated the same as you. It’s just that we wanted him to understand that he had high expectations to live up to. You can’t fault us for having a little heavier hand than we had with you. The boy deserved it. Look around he’s not here. It didn’t make a difference did it? He’s disrespectful and not here. Now I don’t want anyone speaking his name. I don’t want any conflicts in this family.”  
“What about Ron? Isn’t he part of our family?”Ginny asked, “How dare you?”  
“How dare I? HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU? Look at this disrespect. Not anymore. I don’t want to hear his name spoken in this house. We raised that boy and this is what we got in return? He has always been ungrateful and I don’t want you defending him!” said Arthur and took his seat.  
Molly gasped and all of the siblings stood in outrage at this.  
Bill turned to Fleur, “I thinks it’s time we’ll leave. I’ve had enough.”  
Fleur nodded, inwardly seething. How could anyone be so horrid to their children? As they headed to the floo, Bill turned to look at his parents; his horror mounting at how resolute they looked,“You may had abandoned him but I’ll be damned if I do so as well!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Molly and Arthur being too harsh, it may not seem like it but there are often times where one child is treated badly in comparison to the others. One of my best friend's younger brother is treated very badly by their parents for no reason at all. The parents aren't bad or evil, they just treat one child differently but a bad different not a good different.  
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went on with Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this fic have so little kudos or love? Please comment. Pretty please.

Ron spent some time disappearing. He decided to live in a small integrated community in which both muggles and wizards lived peacefully both equally aware of each other and equally accepting. The village was a well known place people stumbled upon and never quite left. Of course people didn’t actually know but they are many things you can hear in conversations and rumors especially when you’re looking to disappear. It had everything that was necessary for its residents and so people did not leave very often if at all. There was a large mansion just off the side of the town a little ways into the woods but nobody bought it because there were ghosts haunting it.  
At first he didn’t believe it probably just some dark curse or something but when he went to tour it, he found that there were indeed two ghosts in the residence.  
He was walking towards the second floor study when he heard the sound of talking. He knocked and opened the door to find a couple sitting opposite each other engaged in idle chatter. It was a nice older couple albeit a ghost one and when they noticed him; they turned to him, features bank and waited for him to start screaming.  
He simply smiled and asked,”Would you mind if I moved in here?”  
He could read the shock on their faces, but the man recovered quickly and said, “Yes, you may stay. It was very kind of you to ask. Most people never stick around once they caught sight of us, let alone maintain a conversation. It’s nice to meet you. We are the previous residents of the house, Mary and Todd Keathe. “  
Mary piped in, “While we have each other, it would be nice to have some company.”  
He bought the mansion after that, cleaned it, bought furniture that wasn’t already there and chatted with the couple. He didn’t tell them about the past and they never asked although they did ask what he did for a living. He told them about his unsatisfactory job as an auror. They suggested possible careers for him from robe-making to being a wand crafting most of which were shot down by Ron or said that he didn’t have the experience or the requisite.  
After being cooped up in the house for almost a year, during which he found a bunch of cookbooks belonging to Mary and with her permission and guidance learned to cook beautifully, the couple decided that if he was looking for a job in something he’s interested in, he should learn different things and decide what he likes best.

* * *

  
And so it went, Ron found that each of them were well versed in many things and had no qualms about teaching him. Afterall, what else were they to do? Ron continued cooking but also learned archery, knife wielding, gardening, herbology, and a multitude of spells many wandless and/or wordless, that he never knew existed. They were very useful, he even worked on creating his own charms and spells. He learned swordsmanship, dueling, spellcasting, and ward making from Todd. In this way, almost two years passed.  
One day, Todd asked if he was good at potions. Ron said that his potions professor's called him the most incompetent member of his family that he’s ever had the displeasure to teach. Todd waved it off and said that a potions master could teach the most incompetent student out there. Ron chuckled and said that his professor was a potions master. Todd shook his head and said that he would see just how incompetent he was for himself.  
So they went down to learn potions and Todd walked him through making a potion and warding properly due to his inexperience. They continued the practise of all the other lessons at the same time and Ron found that once he understood the art, the rest was fun and he loved creating his own potions. He created many that should they be released to the public they would be considered dark and banned. He dabbled in the dark arts and knew there was a difference in being dark and being evil. He learned that there was adventure in going out and looking for potion ingredients. He also learned that wards weren’t alway fail proof especially when it came to potions.  
Almost a year after he started taking lessons, Ron decided with the help of the older couple who had become something akin to parents to him that he wanted to change his appearance and become someone else. He told them about his life. He position in his family as the youngest boy and the least noticeable. Bill was head boy and popular, Charlie was the quidditch star, Percy got a nice ministry job fresh out of Hogwarts, the twins were fun and pranksters, Ginny was the girl, the sweet kind girl that captured Harry’s heart but him? He wasn’t considered smart, funny, great, he was just Ron. His parent didn’t really give him a second glance. Sure he had become a war hero but so had his family and he had always simply been known as Harry Potter’s shadow.  
The Keathes taught him otherwise and he learned to believe himself worthy of the Keathes’ love and affection as well as love them back. So with those thoughts in mind he changed through spells and potions all permanent. He never liked his tall lanky appearance and large hands so he made himself smaller and more petite with delicate but worn hands. He grew long waist length hair that changed to an deep ebony color. He refused Todd suggestion of having a mustache. While beards were much too plebeian for most purebloods’ taste some had mustaches. He changed his blue eyes to silver swirls. He also altered his cheekbones and thinned his face slightly. There were such basic changes but enough so that no one would recognize him. The Keathe’s were worried about age similarities so he took a potion that made him 16 years old physically but retain his mind. He became Marley Winsworth Keathe. He slowly went out to shop once in awhile in main wizarding markets and even learned the mirror speak charm. It allowed communication from mirror to mirror and helped him talk to the Keathes when out of the house. He would occasionally do mission and things for people, all illegal at least in the muggle world but paid in cash; after all, he had to earn money somehow. Most muggles with powerful positions knew about wizardkind or at least that there were people with powers out there and sought to use them for their purposes. He wore a mask and never gave his name but in the underworld, he was notoriously known as the Silver Mist, a man without fear. He did the most dangerous missions and the most ruthless kills. Of course the real reason he did them was because he wanted adventure and danger the way he felt in the war. Harry might have moved on, most likely looking forward to not having to worry about Voldemort after him and so many lives depending on him but Ron loved the feel of fighting and the danger.  
He found that Mary had been a medi-wizard and Todd had been a potions master in life. He also learned that they had a very rare library in their house and that many of the books were interesting and fun to read. In fact, he learned multiple languages such as French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian and even Gobbledegook. Before he knew it, 6 more years had passed **(10 years since he left Hermione that day)**.  
However, he couldn’t keep doing this forever even if it did come with a nice paycheck. One day, with the prompting of Mary and Todd, he finally went out to get himself a job at Gringotts because they were independent of the wizarding world and probably wouldn't ask too many questions.  
He walked up to a counter and said to the goblin, “I’d like to speak to Griphook.”  
The goblin nodded and turned muttering under his breath in Gobbledegook, “Stupid Wizard, demanding service. Asking for the Chief Goblin. No respect, not even a greeting.”  
Marley(I’m going to call him Marley from now on.) heard and a mischievous grin spread on his face as he responded, in Gobbledegook, “My apologies for being disrespectful but I assumed you wouldn’t appreciate wizard greetings and that there should be regard for the other patrons. It seemed I was wrong. I apologize.” He ended with a bowed head for effect.  
The goblin gaped at him along with the couple standing to the left in front of an empty counter. Harley chuckled inwardly as the goblin finally recovered and left most likely to call Griphook.  
Sure enough, less than a minute later the goblin returned and said, “Griphook will see you now, the last door on the left.”  
Marley nodded and turned down the hall, speaking in of course gobbledegook, “may your future financial endeavors be profitable.”  
The goblin stared at him before shaking his head and going about his business most likely aiming to pretend the event hadn’t bothered him.  
Marley continued onward and knocked as he stood outside Griphook’s door.  
A deep voice granted him entrance as he opened the door, stepped inside and let the door closed behind him.  
Griphook gestured to the chair across from his desk, “Have a seat.”  
Marley sat down with an inaudible sigh. “I need help and I want a job.” he said bluntly.  
“What makes you believe I can provide you with a job? Do you have any skills?”Griphook asked.  
“I am a man who doesn't exist. I don't have any record of myself but I am a potions master, skilled mediwizard, and a cursebreaker. I am also adept at ward making and various other things one of them being speaking Gobbledygook.” Marley noted the surprise flicker across his face for a brief second. “I want help to create an identity and somehow figure a way to create a vague but acceptable background. I hope Gringotts is willing to do so as I am more than willing to work for whatever price.”  
Marley inwardly smirked as he watched the gears turn inside Griphook head as he weighed the pros and cons. It wouldn't be difficult to forge the documents but placing them might be. However, they would be largely profited if they hired him. While many of their employees had been killed in the war, the rest of the world still functioned and thus much of their profits had dropped. They searched for replacements but not many were qualified. This strange man might make Gringotts a lot of money.  
Griphook made his decision, “Are you willing to pay a thousand galleons for your new identity to be created?” At Marley’s nod, Griphook continued, “Gringotts is willing to hire you but first what is your name, the one you choose to take on?”  
“Marley Winsworth Keathe.” Harley replied.  
Griphook looked him over searchingly, seeming to find what he was looking for he nodded, “It appears that we are currently in need of a ward maker and we could do with a medi-wizard you have been employed, Mr. Keathe. Is there anything else you want from me?”  
Marley seemed to think for a moment,”I want a will for my previous life. Can I do that?”  
Griphook nodded, “You most certainly can. You simply have to give a blood sample to prove that you are you and then you can have your will written up.”  
Marley smiled, “Can you also fake someone’s death for example mine 1 month from today? I would of course pay you 500 galleons for doing so. “  
Practically gleeful at the thought of a wizard willingly offering such a large sum of money (15 hundred in a single sitting!) Griphook readily consented but told him that it would have to be at a later date. Marley nodded and it was decided that he would return at a later date.  
“Now tell me more about your skills and the history we should write up. You are aware of the fact that Keathe is a pureblood name?”  
“Yes. I live at their place. I’d like them to be my parents.”  
Griphook sighed, “Now most of the credentials are easily obtained and just as easy to forge but I must ask seeing as you are such a young man, whose apprentice were you that you were able to become a potions master at this age. At what age did you become a potions master?”  
Marley’s mind flashed back to when he had discovered that he could apprentice himself to Todd. Marley looked up from the book he was reading grinning.  
Todd frowned at the loony grin lighting the boy’s face. He called him a boy because that despite how absolutely terrifying he may be in combat, he was still very innocent. Thanks to the potion the boy was apparently 17 years old but Marley was quite small for a male, a mere 5’5”. In truth he looked barely 12 or 13. He looked over the boy and noted that his frame was extremely thin. He would have to get him to eat more but the boy could be stubborn. Nonetheless, Todd would try; the boy looked barely a couple stones.  
The boy smiled and asked, “Can I be your apprentice?”  
Todd’s breath caught( as much as a ghost’s breath can be) as he looked at the boy who was his son in everything but blood. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of how he had always wanted a son who he could teach potions but their son had died at an age too young to teach and they were unwilling to try for another child and so when they met Marley they were very lucky.  
Seeing his son? Yes, his son looked at him with such hope and admiration he automatically said yes smiling as his son beamed brightly.  
“18. I’m currently 20. Did you know that you can apprentice yourself to any potions Master alive or otherwise? Of they have to be there somehow be it a portrait or a ghost. Todd was a potions master so…..“  
Griphook gasped as he connected the dots rather quickly, “Do you mean to tell you managed to become the apprentice of one of the world’s most legendary potions master? The ones whose death wizards all over the world are lamenting? THE Todd Keathe?”  
Marley nodded nonchalantly.  
“Is there any chance you might be the man they proclaim is next Flamel? The man who managed to bottle and sell invisibility. The man who bothers to make both vastly important things and trifle potions at the same time as selling them at affordable prices. The one people are searching high and low to find?”  
Marley blushed but nodded,“Yes.”  
If possible, Griphook grinned even wider, “Gringotts would like to employ your potions making services as well. All credit will go to you of course and Gringotts will pay for the ingredients or the cost for you to obtain them. We will also be will to pay for your ingredients. We will sell your potions at the virtually the same price since there were such high sales in the first place. “  
Marley smiled at the thought of being able to obtain the ingredients that far exceeded his price range.  
Griphook asked a little more about the past they would create and together they create a vague but solid backstory for Marley.  
Griphook used Marley’s contact mirror to speak with the Keathes and after seeing the way the fond way they spoke of Marley, he knew they wouldn’t mind if Marley became known as the current Lord Keathe. He also became the Lord of the Ancient house of Rosier through Mary and the Lord of the Noble house of Fawley through Todd’s mother. Griphook informed him that being the Lord of two Noble Houses and an Ancient house meant of Keathe gave he would have hold four seats in the Wizengamot.  
Finally as all was said and done, Marley shook hands with Griphook and stood to leave. “Be aware that I will floo you for your assignments so let me know when you are unavailable. “  
Marley nodded, “Of course. Although feel free to call me whenever, I'm used to working at the oddest of times. “  
Griphook looked intrigued by this new information and wanted to ask about his previous employment in order to perhaps know more about his mysterious employee.  
Harley saw the question in the Goblin’s eye but chose not to answer it directly and instead stated, “I was known as the Silver Mist.”  
Judging from the widening of the Goblin’s eyes, the Goblin knew the name.  
Before the Goblin could even respond, Harley turned to the door with a smile and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on your way out. What did you think? This is some background. Super light angst right now. I find that people often ask why don't you treat him the same way but that shouldn't be the question. The questio  
> why treat someone like that at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter was fun to write! I wrote a lot (4,129 word chapter) in order to apologize for being late.

Two days later, Griphook sat staring at the papers before him, quill frozen above the pages as he thought about the meeting with Marley. The Goblins were a competent race and weren't like Wizards who defined spells as light or dark and didn't acknowledge muggles. Most of the muggles might be stupid and unaware of the wizarding world but there were ones that consorted with wizards and the like. Wizarding Britain was foolish to not use the power of spells just because they were dark. The rest of the world had no qualms about it. There were still laws, regulations and justice and so the Otherworld was born. Some might say it was like magical equivalent of the underworld and in a way it was. Illegal magical arms dealing, humans both muggles and wizards trafficking, potions and drug dealing, smuggling, thievery, bounty hunters, assassins, soul selling, etc you could find anything and everything there. It didn't matter if you were muggle or wizard; as long as you had the means to pay, you could get in. 

The Silver mist was well known, an excellent assassin/thief, the man was worth quite a lot. He had many useful potions, spells and cunning that could get the job done more proficiently than others. People were more than willing to pay a pretty penny for such skill. 

Yet, his name came from an interesting story. In a legendary battle that took place 5 years ago and put his name on the map, he had been assumed a fool for taking on a job that was definitely impossible. The person who put the job on the market offered an extremely high price; he was an american weapons tycoon with a vendetta against a spanish drug dealer and wanted to destroy his entire organization. However, despite the price no one accepted because the operation was quite large and the man wanted it done in under a week; there was no way one person could do it. Some man accepted it two days before the deadline and was scoffed about but people showed up to check out who it was anyway. The operation was wiped out in under 24 hours. At the HQ of the organization it was a single person against at least a thousand and in a flurry of attacks all of them were dead. The man using some sort of power had hundreds of knives and daggers kill every single person in a few minutes. Later on people describing the battle said the many weapons sailing through the air looked like silver mist. Of course people didn’t believe it but after seeing the pensieve memories of the witnesses, people began hiring him and his name swept through the Otherworld and to people such as the goblins who had contacts with people in the Otherworld. 

It was amazing that the Silver Mist was working for them but they couldn’t let anyone know who it actually was. If they needed him, he would be masked. It was best to let it remain a secret but at least this way Gringotts could frighten those who didn’t pay back their debts by saying that the Silver Mist would come for them.

Griphook sighed as that was settled and he thought of his next task to set a time to write Marley’s past self’s will and fake his death. That wouldn’t be too hard to do but it might end up being painful for Marley. Griphook sighed as he realized he needed be quick about it because he wanted Marley working here as soon as possible. 

He decided that he would do what makes him to the most profit by having Marley’s will written the following day and convincing him to fake his death sooner so that he would be able to quickly employ him after all time is money. 

* * *

Two Days later~

Hermione sat staring at raindrops hitting the surface of the lake before her, knees drawn to her chest. 10 years, 10 years had passed since she had last seen Ron. 10 years had passed since she had screamed and raged at the man she loved. 10 years had passed since the last conversation she had with Ron, a conversation that was very one sided and wasn’t really a conversation at all. It was basically her yelling at him. 

The truth was she had yelled at him for no good reason. She could have blamed the alcohol in her system or the workload that have left her exhausted and her friends’ gripping and prodding were what caused the explosion but she knew she couldn’t do that. She had seen the irritation and annoyance Ron had with his job but she didn’t think to comfort him. She had seen the insecurity Ron was feeling and didn’t think to reassure him or alleviate his worries. For such a smart witch, she wasn’t very bright. She should have seen the signs that something was wrong but she was so caught up in her own problems and troubles that she didn’t even see the ones of the man she loved. 

And by Merlin she did love him. 

She had loved him with all her heart but she was mean and selfish, angry and bitter. She had drove him away by the time she realized how much he meant to her. 

She remembers Ginny’s angry words after Ron left and how true they were because she knew for all the trouble Ron went to in order to avoid books he was much smarter than he seemed. 

She remembers dreaming of Ron being with her, of how they used to be before any of this started. She remembers waking up from such vivid dreams to an empty bed, Ron’s side unslept in and cold. 

She remembers crying and breaking down eight months after the argument and being found by Ginny which led to them finally making up. She remembers how every time she heard the floo flare she expected him to come home and call out a friendly greeting as he entered. However, time passed and her friends encouraged her to go out and try to move on, move past Ron. She tired and it was difficult but she did. She gradually went on dates and had boyfriends but none of them seemed to last very long until she finally met someone who clicked. He was patient and kind and had learned long since to stop making assumptions. Together they were a spectacular couple both of them quick-witted enough to rival a Ravenclaw despite having never been placed in the “house of smarts”.  He helped her get past her troubles and was sensitive enough to pick up on when she was hurt or feeling down. He cared about her comfort and often placed her needs above his despite her protests.

He didn’t mind that a part of her still loved Ron and would always love Ron. He knew what Ron meant to her and all that they had went through together. He didn’t try to take Ron’s place but he made his own place in her heart and Hermione found herself letting him. 

They had been together for 3 years when he had finally broached the topic of marriage so incredibly nervous and so incredibly afraid. She remembers how he had blurted it out and she had dropped the glass in her hand in surprise, the glass shattering into a million shards at her feet. He had hurriedly backtracked as she turned away from him in contemplation, babbling apologies as she took a deep breath and thought about it. She decided that she would stop hurting others in an effort to punish herself. She would move on from Ron and she would find someone else. 

She would find someone else to spend the rest of her life with because Ron had given her the go ahead all those years ago but she hadn’t listened, hadn’t allowed herself to feel anything romantically for anyone. Yet, she realized that she fell hard for the man behind her but she denied her growing attraction and dare she say it, love, and so she turned around with a smile quieting his apologies with a smile and a kiss firmly planted on his lips. When she finally pulled away he looked shocked because she usually wasn’t the one to initiate things. 

She smiled softly at his expression and said, “Yes, I look forward to it.”

For a second he seemed frozen until her words finally registered in his mind and his face broke into a large grin as he slipped the ring on her finger and then gave her a hug while devoured her mouth. That was six months ago and their wedding was a couple months away. 

Tonight they had been at the Weasleys for dinner and it was quite peaceful until they were putting away the dishes and Ginny screamed, the sound of silverware clattering beneath her. Harry, James, Albus and Lily came running followed by everyone else.  **(A/N: Please remember that the only thing not canon compliant is Hermione/Ron being a couple and subsequently having children. Everyone else is married to whomsoever they had been in canon and have the children they have in canon)**

Ginny stood with one of her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face as she used the other to point to the Weasley family clock. The clock now had many hands on it but it was clear which hand she was concerned about because all the other ones were pointed to home.

Ron’s hand was pointed to Mortal Peril and glowing red. Everyone’s hand glowed slightly and Mortal Peril usually meant as hinted by the name in danger of dying or in trouble. However, when it was glowing red it meant that the person actually was in the process of dying. All of the adults knowing full well what it meant could do nothing but grasp their loved ones as they watched helplessly hoping fervently that something, anything, would stop the death of someone who was their son/brother by blood or not. It was not to be and their prayers went unanswered as they watched the light become brighter and brighter until with flash the hand disappeared signaling that the possessor of the hand had departed the land of the living. 

Ginny sank to her knees cradled against Harry chest as she sobbed. Hermione looked around to the teary faces and couldn’t take anymore so she ran. She ran and ran until she could no longer and sank to the ground against the tree by the lake with these thoughts shooting through her mind so quickly she didn’t even notice that her fiance had draped a thick blanket over shoulders and pulled her into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

It seemed that hours had passed before she stopped crying and perhaps they had. 

She turned around leaning against him now while facing the lake as she said, “This was his favorite spot, you know. He would come here to think or whenever he felt like he needed to get away. He was a nice person, you know and I….. I was horrible. I put myself before him. I didn’t care about what he went through even though he helped me through the fear of Bellatrix. I….I used to.. Um.. flinch every time someone moved their hands quickly and so he would always go slowly with me. He would make sure everyone else did too until I could handle it. I was a hypocrite I yelled at him for doing all those things and troubling me even though I probably troubled him twice as much. I was so mean but he was a jerk too, you know.”

Hermione raged “He should have been upset with me. He should have screamed and yelled back. He should have thrown everything he did back at me.” Her voice cracked, her anger ebbing, “He should have been angry but he wasn’t. In fact, he wanted me to be happy. He told I was right and that I should find what I’m looking for.” 

A hum came from above her from where her fiance’s chin rested on her head as Hermione forced a bitter laugh, “And you know the worst part? He was right. I know we would have never worked out not like we were or at least not like I was. I wouldn’t have worked out with anyone the way I was. I was so self-centered at the time and sometimes I still am. I don’t know how you stand me because I’m not worth it. I’m so terrible. I don’t deserve you at all. I knew the signs that we weren't working with Ron but I kept going because I liked being in a relationship not because I loved him and now he’s gone and I feel so bad about saying those horrid things about him. What’s even worse is that you’re listening to me talking about another man and you’re not minding it. Why? Why are you so amazing? Why can’t you get angry either?”

As Hermione trailed off seemingly lost, her fiance sighed, “Hey, look at me. I love you because well you’re amazing. You may have been bookish and annoying when you were younger but you aren’t now, haven’t been for a while. Yes, you are bossy sometimes and don’t like when someone disagrees with you or keeps things from you but that’s okay. You’ll get over it or maybe you won’t; everyone has their faults. I can get prideful occasionally too. I can’t say I love you unless I accept all of you: the good and the bad. Don’t you ever forget that! You know why I don’t get upset with you for speaking of Ron? It is because I know how close you and he were and even if you might not want to pursue a relationship with him anymore that does not mean you may not love him as a brother or something more. I understand that and won’t hate you for it,” He kissed her forehead, “I know it doesn’t make sense but some things never do.”

Hermione shook, tears streaming once again, “But...But… That’s not… That...I just wish I could have done something. He’s gone and I’ll never get to apologize to him. I’ll never get to have him as my best friend again. It kills me to know that the last thing I said to him was so hurtful. I called him a waste of space and told him no one would want to put up with someone like him.” 

She shook her head and sighed, her tears quelling as his arms tightened around her, “At least I will be able to fulfill his last request at least the one directed at me. He told me to find someone I might actually love and I think I have. Hell, I’m going to marry you aren’t I? I love you a lot.”

She finished so softly it was a wonder her fiance even heard but from the sharp intake of breath he clearly hard. Hermione never said Love ever. It was a word that only he used and she never said back. That doesn’t mean she didn’t love him; it just meant she never said it aloud. The way her eyes shone when he looked at her told him she did indeed reciprocate his feelings. However, it was nice to hear her say it even more so when he knew how difficult it was for her to say such. 

“I know you do but thank you for saying it. Now, let’s get up otherwise you’ll get pneumonia from staying out in the rain.” He said as he stood and offered her his hand.

Hermione sighed and accepted the hand as they began walking back to the burrow hand in hand. She tried to give the outward appearance that she hadn’t just cried her soul out as she crossed through the house heading up the stairs. It didn’t hurt that she was drenched from head to toe and the tears could be mistaken for rain. 

Part of her wanted to let go of her fiance’s hand to show she didn’t need support but as she flinched when her eyes found themselves drawn to clock that now longer had Ron on it she couldn’t help but send a grateful smile at him for the small squeeze on her hand. 

She may try to act all calm and collected but he knew she wasn’t and he wasn’t unwilling to offer her comfort and remind her that she no longer stood alone. 

* * *

2 hours prior at Gringott~

Marley lay in the middle of a circle painted for a ritual. A ritual that would kill him for a length of time and disconnect him from any anchors, spell, monitoring devices, or legal documents or data. Ronald Weasley would no longer exist at all and that didn’t matter to him. He had came in yesterday just three days after he had met with Griphook last in order to write up his will and schedule his “death”. Griphook had requested that he perform the ritual earlier and Marley didn’t really have any reason to argue or worry. 

Of course that all changed when the ritual began. They had painted runes all over his body and just as they uttered the first words of the chants Marley’s body erupted in pain. He had been warned it would hurt but he was unaware that it would hurt this much. It felt as though a million tiny daggers had embedded themselves in his skin and were now trying to each carve their own design into his flesh. Perhaps, this was why no one attempted this ritual or it could be the fact that the enchantment was in Gobbledygook but Marley had a feeling it was the former more than the latter. 

The ritual would literally drain all of his blood and remove his flesh until his heart would no longer be able to withstand it. Of course, they would make sure his heart would withstand it until he was drained dry. Then his heart would stop and his death be acknowledged by all wizarding devices and standards even Gringotts. Swiftly after this is ensured, which should take approximately a minute and thirty seconds to do so, the Goblins would restart his heart in a way similar to a muggle jumpstart  to his heart using a little magic to ensure it would work on the first try.

In the wizarding world, due to electricity not being workable there is no way to resurrect the heart. The Goblins however knew this was not true it was just that the Wizards’ belief that it would not work that stopped it from occurring. Otherwise, how were muggleborns or half-bloods able to perform magic around muggle appliances, electronics, etc.? Typically, they performed accidental magic when they were younger until they entered the wizarding world and were told it wasn’t possible and adapted the belief leading them to be unable to perform magic around muggle things in the future. Goblins were of course smarter than that and didn’t deem it necessary to tell Britain; goblins could hold grudges like nobody's business.

As soon as they restarted his heart the second of part of the ritual would begin which would halt his aging permanently, a requirement for the next part of the ritual it wasn’t so much of a bad thing as it was a hindrance but the ritual was much more important than the fact that would never be able to physically be any older than twenty. As soon as his aging halted the would erect a barrier around the ritual circle in order to protect Marley’s body and forced all of his cells specifically blood cells to regenerate as Todd and Mary Keathe’s son via an enchantment similar to blood adoption; this way if a paternity spell or blood test ever to be performed on him he would register as their legitimate child. 

His parentage may be a surprise to some but it wouldn’t be questioned as everyone knew that the Keathe’s son had died at the tender age of six in an explosion from a sabotaged potion at their apothecary 25 years ago. They closed the apothecary soon after and disappeared never to be seen again. If they had another son five years later whilst out of the public eye no one could ascertain whether it was true or not. Nevermind the fact that it was likely that after the horrific way their previous son had died, they wanted the second child protected from the wizarding world. 

Thus everything was set. The entire ritual process only took 4 hours, one for him to approach death steadily and three for him to regenerate. As soon as the ritual was over he was fed multiple pain relievers, numbing potions and a pepper-up so that he’d remain conscious and brought to Griphook’s office.

This time Griphook poured him some tea and as Marley thanked him and began to drink it, he realized that the Goblin respected him. Whilst learning Gobbledygook, Mary had insisted that he read up on Goblin culture as well as any other creature information and background he could find. As typical with him, he had no reason to refuse. In fact, upon living in the Keathe household with two loving and supportive mentors and later parental figures, Marley found that he had someone to actually encourage him to learn things rather than simply using his smarts for chess and strategy. 

Thus, Goblins weren’t the only creatures that he knew about, he also knew a fair deal of Elven and Elf, Vampire, Nymph, and Veela customs, history and traditions. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, goblins were very reserved people and only offered hospitality or courtesy to someone they respected. Serving tea was clearly being hospitaliable. 

As Marley was about to contemplate on what this could now mean, Griphook spoke, “Lord Keathe, while I know that you were initially hired as a ward marker and medi-wizard, Gringotts would like to have you serve primarily as a potions master by opening a shop.”

Griphook paused for a second to glance at Marley when he gasped, “What?”

Griphook merely grinned, “Gringotts asked around and learned of just how spectacular your potions are. Gringotts will buy you the shop and will cover the cost of equipment and stock. Let us know what you will need and we will provide it for you.”

Marley stared at him for a second before asking, “Do you want to only sell Potions?”

Griphook looked puzzled for a second before catching on to what Marley was getting at and responded, “Well, if you could sell other things or had any other ideas those would be welcome as well.” Griphook grinned widely, “It’s your store and with your previous employment I am sure you have quite a lot of items, things and services you could sell.”

Marley grinned just as widely as the Goblin, “How I choose to do so and what I choose to offer will be up to me, correct?”

The money signs in the Goblin’s eyes could literally be seen as he replied, “But of course, Lord Keathe, we will provide you with the money to set it up and you can choose what you want, where you want and how you want. Simply use this card and Gringotts will pay for the transaction. Of course, Gringotts will get a portion of the profit as your investor.”

Griphook handed Marley a card much similar to a muggle credit card; in fact, it could probably work in the muggle world. Marley knew that the portion would be large one but he didn’t mind. He was basically given free reign to open a business of whatever he would like as long as some part of it involved selling potions. As he left the office fingering the card in his hand, he smiled brightly.

This was going to be fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...How was it? What'd you think?  
> Ron is officially dead. No he will not come back to life and he won't rejoin the family as Ron. He may become good  
> friends with them or an honorary Weasley at some point but there is no chance that he will be there once again a  
> flesh and blood child. You see, a lot of fics across all fandoms deal with forgiveness and making up when a character  
> leaves but I wanted a story where they missed that chance and for all they could care that person has died and will  
> remain dead. In life, oftentimes we never realize what we have until it's gone and it's not right to expect that all that  
> wrongdoings could be made up for and forgiven. Sometimes, by the time you've gotten your head out of your ass and  
> your shit together, it is too late and people should learn to realize that. "Let them miss you. Sometimes when you are  
> always available, they take you for granted because they think you'll always stay."  
> Whoever figures out why Ron was so happy can also request a fic. (hint: Think about the things he learned and muggle stores)  
> Please Review!


End file.
